


Run Away With Me

by handsaroundmywaist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, and there isn't much in the brason tag so I thought I'd add to it, idk man I just really love brason, just two boys falling in love, kind of?, post season 5a, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsaroundmywaist/pseuds/handsaroundmywaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Run away with me.”</p><p>“What? What about school, the Pack?”</p><p>“Fuck that. I need to get out.”</p><p>“Out of what?”</p><p>“Out of here, out of Beacon Hills, out of my own fucking mind.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Mason?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Run away with me.” </p><p>The Dread Doctors are gone, the Pack is as close as ever, the equilibrium has finally been restored to Beacon Hills. What better time, than now, to get away from it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by an aesthetic I made on tumblr! It was a brason au, and I really wanted to turn it into a fic, so here it is!

Mason sighed as he flopped down onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow. The Pack meeting had been fun, but draining. With the Dread Doctors gone, it was time to face a new problem; high school. Hunting supernatural villains while trying to keep your grades up was tough, and with the distraction finally gone, he’d been throwing himself back into his school work, determined to drag some sort of normality back into his life.

“Psst Mason!” Speaking of distractions… He groaned as he pulled himself up, walking over to his window. He pulled it open, then threw himself back onto his bed.

“Long day?” He could hear the grin in Brett’s voice. 

“Something like that” He mumbled back, flipping around to look at Brett, who’d made himself comfy on his chair. He was staring idly out of the window, and Mason took the chance to study him longer. The werewolf was all lazy smiles, and broad shoulders, and completely out of his league.

“Run away with me.” He jumped slightly, drawn out of his daze.

“Sorry?”

“Run away with me. Just the two of us, and a car. Please?”

“What? What about school, the Pack?” Mason stuttered, sitting up fully. Brett seemed fully serious about this, eyes bright as he leaned forward.

“Fuck that. I need to get out.” 

“Out of what?” 

“Out of here, out of Beacon Hills, out of my own fucking mind.” His expression darkened slightly.

“But-”

“Mason?” Brett stood up, looking into his eyes searchingly.

“Yes?” Mason swallowed audibly, not meeting Brett’s eyes.

“Run away with me.” 

And he was going to say no, tell him it was crazy, that there was no way he could leave right now. But instead he finally met Brett’s eyes, and it was almost involuntarily that he whispered: “OK.”

“Really?” Brett asked hopefully, grabbing his hands.

“Yes. When do we leave?” Mason smiled despite himself.

“Tomorrow. I need to sort some things out first.” 

Mason nodded, tearing his gaze away from their hands. He was almost disappointed when Brett let go, but he smiled instead, running a hand through his hair.

“Just the two of us?”

“Just the two of us.” Brett had an unreadable expression on his face as he looked down at Mason, and he was reminded for the hundredth time just how well he could fit against him. He shook his head slightly, getting rid of his unattainable fantasies.

“Two friends on a road trip?” He asked earnestly, ignoring the twinge he felt.

“Yeah. Um… Two friends on a road trip.” Brett’s face fell for a second, then he smiled, the happy expression not quite reaching his eyes. He made his way towards the window, pulling it open.

“Dude, front doors do exist you know?” Mason teased, rolling his eyes.

“Nah, front doors are too mainstream. Anyways, it’s midnight, and what would your parents think if I rang the doorbell this late? They might get the wrong idea.” He winked as he prepared to jump out. 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want that to happen.” Mason murmured, more to himself than anyone else. 

“G’night.” With a smile and a wave he was gone. Mason closed the window, then collapsed back into bed with a groan.

“Stupid cute werewolves, with their pretty eyes and perfect bodies. It’s dangerous, what if I looked at him one day and passed out from how gorgeous he is?” He grumbled to himself. “Just two friends on a road trip…” He was about to doze off when he realized what he had just agreed to. He shot up again.

“Shit. What have I gotten myself into?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason makes some last minute arrangements before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I couldn't wait a couple of days! I love Liam and Mason's friendship, so I had to put him into a chapter, plus Stiles is my favorite character ever so I had to put him in!

“Hey Liam, it’s me… Uh, I guess you’re out with Hayden or Scott, or whatever. I um, just wanted to tell you that… Just don’t come after us OK? I know this is sudden, but I need to do this. I don’t know how long we’ll be gone, but I promise we’ll be back. So yeah... I’ll see you later buddy. Bye.” Mason hung up the phone with a sigh, then tossed it onto his bed. He looked around his room again, the doubts swirling around in his head for the hundredth time. Was he really about to do this? Turn his back on his friends and his family to go on a road trip with Brett? A boy he’d known for less than a year, a boy his best friend had hated until recently, a boy who made him feel like he was flying with just one look? Well, yeah maybe.

“Mason!” He jumped a metre as Liam ran into his bedroom, wearing an unbuttoned shirt and inside out jeans.

“Um Liam? Do you maybe wanna give me a warning next time, before you run into my room and scare the living daylights out of me?” Mason raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Whatever! What’s the hell’s this about?!” He brandished his cell phone angrily, before he registered the duffel bag on Mason’s bed, almost full. “You-You’re really going?” He whispered, looking at him.

“I- Yes. Yes I am.” He answered firmly, refusing to meet Liam’s eyes. 

“Where? With who?? Who’s we?” Liam pulled at his own hair frustrated.

“I don’t know where we’re going... It’s just… just a road trip.”

“With?”

He swallowed nervously. “Brett.”

“Bre- You and- What?” Liam abruptly sat down, crashing against the hard floor. Mason winced, sitting down next him, albeit softly. 

“He asked me to come with him last night. We’re leaving today.” He said quietly, putting an arm around Liam.

“And you’re just… going?” 

“I am. I don’t think I realized how much I needed to go until he asked me. Everything that’s happened this last year. I need to clear my head.” 

“But... with Brett?”

“Just two friends on a road trip.” He echoed the words from last night wistfully.

“Two friends?” Liam looked at him, his lips pulling up in a suggestive smirk. 

“Oh shut up!” Mason pushed him away. He bounced off him, landing on the floor instead, groaning. He refused to look at Liam, who he could hear laughing at him, the bastard. “He doesn’t think of me in any other way anyway.” He said softly. 

Liam sobered up at that, pulling him up. “Do you think of him in that way?” 

“I- I don’t know.” Mason looked down at his hands, frowning slightly. 

“Listen, I don’t know about him, but honestly he would be lucky to have you, you know that right?” Liam pushed his shoulder lightly, smiling at him.

“Doesn’t mean he wants me.” Mason pouted.

“Well then that’s his loss isn’t it? Look if you’re going on this trip, you need to be careful. We- Scott- still don’t know what else is out there, and there are other things out there that know about werewolves. Being with Brett could be really risky, and you need to know what to do if something happens.” He said, serious now.

“Ok Dad.” Mason joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Seriously. You need to make sure you’re always on guard, especially since you don’t have the claws and fangs.”

“Or the cool glowing eyes.”

“Yes-“

“Or the freaky sideburns.” He laughed as Liam flicked his shoulder.

“The point is, do you know what to do if something goes wrong?” 

“I mean my plan was to run away screaming, but I’m open to suggestions?” Mason joked.

“I think we need to visit someone.”

“What? Who.” Mason asked, confused, as Liam pulled him up, pulling him out of the room, and down the stairs.

“Stiles.”

-

“Hey Liam, Liam 2, what’s up?” Stiles asked as he opened the door, lazily leaning against the frame smirking.

“I- We need to show Mason how to defend himself against supernatural things.”

“Well first of all, isn’t this a bit late? I mean it’s” He pretended to check his watch. “Past your bedtimes’” He grinned, tapping his wrist.

“Dude, it’s 6 o’clock, what are we, fi- Nope, back to the point. Mason’s going away in a couple of hours and I need you to quickly show him what to do if he gets attacked.”

“Oh? Where are you going?” Stiles asked Mason, ushering them in, and leading them up to his room.

“On a road trip?”

“With who?” Stiles reached into a drawer, pulling out a bottle.

“Brett.” He mumbled.

“A bit louder, not all of us have creepy super senses!” He grinned at Liam, handing Mason the bottle. 

“I’m going with Brett.”

“Oh. OH! Brett, Brett? As in Brett Talbot?” Stiles gave him a knowing look.

“Yeah… Anyway, what Is this?” He shook the bottle slightly. It was filled with a loose black powder.

“Mountain ash. If you’re ever being attacked, fighting back probably won’t end well for you. This stuff is your best bet. You make a barrier around yourself with this stuff, and no supernatural being should be able to get past it. But you have to make sure you believe that it’ll protect you.”

“What?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Just… Ok, watch me.” He stood up to demonstrate, unscrewing the bottle. He grabbed a pinch on it, then closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them he threw the ash up. It fell back down around him in a perfect circle.

“Intense.” He whispered to himself, studying the border.

“Now come into the circle.” He did so, standing beside Stiles.

“And nothing will be able to pass this?” He asked sceptically.

“Yep. Liam?” He nodded to him. The werewolf walked up to the edge of the barrier, then went to step in. He was instantly pushed away, repelled by an invisible wall. 

“Cool! How do I make it do the circle thing?” 

“Well that takes a lot of practise and skill…” Stiles bragged, breaking the line. “But the easiest way is to just pour it out from the bottle around you.” 

“Thanks man. This. It means a lot.” Stiles smiled at him warmly, handing him the bottle, He put it in his pocket. Liam nodded to him, as they made to leave.

“Wait Mason!”

“Yeah?” He turned around, confused. 

“Catch!” He caught the small box. “Really Stiles?” He asked grumpily, rolling his eyes, trying not to laugh.

“Hey man, if you’re going on this thing with Brett? The mountain ash ain’t the only protection you’ll need.” He winked at Mason. He grinned back grudgingly, waving as they walked away.

“What did Stiles give you?” Liam asked curiously. Mason showed him the box quickly, and he started laughing, staggering as they walked away.

It was a box of condoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second chapter! Mason and Stiles both have best friends who are werewolves, so I wanted to write something with them, as a little tribute to the humans in the pack! Kudos and comments are much appreciated as always!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the road trip begins! Enjoy!

“You ready?” Brett asked.

Mason sat up, phone pressed to his ear. “As I’ll ever be I guess.” He replied, putting it on speaker as he reached for his bag, zipping it up.

“What did you tell your parents?”

“Not a lot,” He admitted, “But they were weirdly supportive. I think they know that something’s changed this year. They expect me to phone at least once a day, and not to die or something.”

“They’re OK with you going off with some strange guy?” Brett teased. “Surprisingly enough, yes?” In fact his Dad had reacted the same as Stiles; he’d ran out of the room when he tried to give him another box of condoms.

He blushed as he thought of them. On second thought he’d put them in his bag, pushing them to the bottom. He’d die if Brett ever found them.

“Oh, so you think I’m strange as well?”

“Shut up, you know what I mean. Aren’t you a bit late Mr. Talbot?” he joked.

“Well, Mr. Hewitt,” Brett mimicked, “I think you should look out your window.” Mason walked over, and opened it a fraction. There, in front of his house, was an old, blue minivan. Brett stuck his head out of the window, grinning up at him.

“So are you ready?” He yelled up.

“Let’s go!”

 

-

 

Half an hour later, and they were finally ready to go.

His parents had insisted on sitting them both down, and giving them the same lecture he’d gotten about seven times since he’d told them he was going. “If you get in trouble, phone us right away.” His mum said, as she hugged him.

“Yes, I know.”

“And even if you don’t at least phone once a day.”

“And don’t do anything illegal.” His dad added, patting his back.

“And always drive safe.” This was aimed at Brett, his mum squeezing his shoulder gently.

“And stay safe. In _all_ respects.”

“Dad!”

”Okay bye!” They both waved from the door way as the two boys walked to the van.

“Dude, when did you get this?”

“I told you I had things to take care of didn’t I?” Brett opened the back door for him to put his bag away. He chucked it in, making out the outlines of pillows and blankets, and was that a guitar? He shook his head slightly, walking around to sit in the passenger’s seat.

“Are you OK with driving?” He asked, putting on his seatbelt, as Brett slid into the driver’s side. They both waved at his parents again, and Brett started up the engine.

“Werewolf senses have their advantages. I could drive this better in my sleep then most people could awake.”

“Alright then, no need to show off!” They settled into easy conversation as they drove away, the streets rushing past as they went.

“Did you tell anyone else that you were going?” Brett asked.

“Well I had to tell Liam obviously. And Stiles knows as well. He was teaching me how to use mountain ash.”

“Mountain ash?”

“In case something goes wrong. Not everyone is blessed with super senses you know.”

“What you think I’d leave you there if something goes wrong? I’m hurt!” He fake pouted at him.

“Better safe than sorry. Speaking of which, I’m so sorry you had to sit through that lecture, man.”

“Nah it’s OK, it was cool. They really care about you, y’know?”

“Yeah I guess… I’ve put them through a lot this year, what with the supernatural stuff. I can’t tell them anything, but they knew that something was going on…” He mused guiltily, gazing out the window.

“Well at least it’s over, for now at least.”

“Let’s hope so. Was Satomi OK with you going?”

“She was a bit hesitant at first. I can’t blame her, after last year.” Mason thought back, to the whole situation with the Benefactor.

“Oh shit, yeah. I can see why. I can’t imagine how Scott would react if he lost so many people from his Pack like that.”

“It really hit her hard. It had a massive impact on all of us really. When you’re that close to someone, when you’re all bonded to each other like that, losing even one of us would’ve been excruciating. Losing them all at once…” He trailed of, sadness washing over his features.

“What about your sister?” Mason tried to divert the subject.

“She was... She wasn’t that happy about it. After our parents died, we’ve always been together.”

“How old was she when..?”

“Four. I was six.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“No it’s OK. After a while the sadness kind of faded. It’s still there, but I try to remember the good things more. My powers started coming in more when I was four, and I’d always want to use them. I’d always make my Dad race with me, and I’d speed away. He’d show up later, fake panting, telling me he couldn’t keep up with me, and how I was just too fast for him. It’d make me so happy. Obviously he was faking, but things like that always make me smile. So every time I get upset about the fire, I just try and remember a good memory instead.” Mason smiled softly as he watched him. Brett spoke so reverently, and somehow Mason felt as if he was the first person hearing this.

“They sound lovely.”

“They were.” Brett smiled earnestly at him. They sat in comfortable silence, both of them watching the town rush past. When they got to the edge of the town, Mason spoke up again.

“So, where exactly are we going?”

“I’m not really sure…”

“What?” He squawked, sitting up straight.

“Dude!” Brett laughed at him, making another turn. “Chill. I thought we’d get out of California, then maybe go along the coast, and see where it takes us?”

“Ohh ok.” He relaxed again.

“We have a couple of hours of sunlight left, so I’ll see how far we can get. If we can’t find a place to stay the night, there’re arrangements in the back.” He nodded in agreement, then reached for the radio, twiddling at it until it burst into life, blaring music. They both winced, reaching for the volume at the same time, hands brushing. He looked up at Brett for a second, then looked away. He turned the volume down, then pulled his hand away. “I love this song!” Brett commented, tapping his hands on the steering wheel. Mason strained his ears, trying to listen. He then turned to look at Brett, a horrified expression on his face as he registered the twanging sounds, the warbling voice.

“Dude… We are not listening to country music!”

“What? This song is so good though!”

“OK, I’m putting my foot down, you need a music intervention.” “A music intervention?” Brett looked amused now, if still slightly offended.

“Yes, this is for your own good.” He fiddled around, looking in the dashboard until he found what he was looking for.

“Aha!” He plugged his phone into the cord, then scanned through his music. “I think we’ll start with some… All Time Low!”

“Fine…”

_Lazy lover, find a place for me again. You felt it once before, I know you did. I could see it. Whisky princess drink me under, pull me in. You had me at come over boy, I need a friend. I understand…_

 

-

 

“Mason?” Someone was shaking his shoulder gently.

“Nooo, five more minutes Mom!” He groaned. He heard someone laughing at his, shaking him again.

“I hope I’m not, that would make this quite awkward.” He reached for the hand, trying to make it stop. His fingers closed around a hard bicep. He remembered suddenly where he was.

“Shit.” He opened his eyes reluctantly, flushing.

“Well hello to you to, _son_.” Brett laughed down at him. He was outside, trying to wake Mason up from the passenger side. The door was open, and a warm breeze came through. “You were sleeping, but I wanted to show you something.”

“What is it?” Mason asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“Well I’d show you but I’m a bit stuck. Not that I blame you of course, I do have nice arms.” He answered cheekily, looking down at the bicep. That Mason was still clutching.

“Oh shit, sorry.” He snatched his hand away.

“Come on.” They both walked outside. Brett had parked by a little clearing off the side of the road. From behind the trees the sun was just starting to set, a lovely golden red sphere, sinking into the horizon. Around it the sky was ablaze, streaks of warn orange and red highlighted by lavender clouds.

“Wow…” He whispered, leaning on the front of the van as he took it in. Brett perched next to him, gazing at the sky.

"It’s beautiful isn’t it? I thought we’d stop for a little while.”

“It’s amazing.”

He agreed. They both sat for a while, transfixed as it got darker, the reds and oranges being replaced by darkness, a couple of stars staring to peak through. The once warm breeze turned sharp; he shivered slightly.

“Here.” Brett got down and walked to the back, coming back with a blanket. Sat back down, then put an arm around Mason, wrapping both of them up in it. Mason looked up at him raising an eyebrow, blushing a little. “Conserving body heat and all that…” He replied, pulling him a little closer. He tensed up, then gave in, leaning into him.

“So I assume we’re sleeping in here tonight?”

“Might as well. It’s nice here. And I have enough things so it should be comfy enough. We’ll have to get some food tomorrow.” He ‘hmm’d in response, trying not to give away his thought. Sleep? With Brett? In a minivan? Would there be cuddling? What if he got an awkward boner?

“Hey are you OK?” Brett asked concernedly, picking up the change in his heart rate.

“Yeah, just tired.” He lied. Brett either didn’t pick it up, or didn’t comment on it. “

OK, let’s sort out the back.” They both got up, albeit reluctantly, and walked around to the back. Brett handed him a torch, and he turned it on, examining the inside. The whole interior was padded, soft enough that they could lie down. They both got in, arranging the pillows. The one disadvantage (or advantage, he couldn’t stop thinking) was the proximity. They could easily sleep comfily, but one roll one way, and they’d end up sharing a lot of personal space.

“This is safe right?” He couldn’t help asking, as they settled in.

“Of course! Don’t worry the big bad wolf will protect you if anything happens.”

“You know what I mean!” He reached over to hit him gently.

“It’s OK you can hold my hand if you get too scared.” He teased, poking him.

“Goodnight Brett.” He rolled his eyes as Brett laughed at him.

“Goodnight Mason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! The road trip has begun! I hope you liked the chapter and kudos and comments are always appreciated! Also my tumblr is bringhimethebrason.tumblr.com, and you can find the aesthetic for this fic there!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a tad short, but I thought I'd post this as an introduction of sorts! The next chapter should be up in a couple of days! As always, comments are highly appreciated! Hey this is my first Brason fic, so tell me how I did!


End file.
